There have been developed optical discs having a servo layer and a recording layer formed separately. The optical disc drive of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-140552 records information by using two types of light beams, which are respectively focused on the servo layer and the recording layer, and performing control in a radial direction based on a signal recorded on the servo layer.